Furniture made of wooden elements such as furniture for kitchens, bedrooms and bathrooms are mostly made of wooden elements being painted, being provided with a folio surface or being provided with a veneer surface or a combination of the mentioned different methods of covering surfaces of the wooden element as such.
Wooden elements being panels have surfaces, either a front cover side or a rear cover side or edges. As part of a processing of the wooden element, shaping of edges of the wooden element or patterns on the surface of the wooden element are performed as a primary production step for producing of the wooden element as such. These edges or patterns may because of the processing have a roughness which is too high for painting, folio surface coating or veneer surface coating. Therefore, the wooden elements must be worked at a secondary production step subsequent to the primary production step, but preliminary to painting, folio surface coating or veneer surface coating. Such secondary production step necessitates increased handling and working of the wooden element, but may be needed in order to obtain edges and patterns being smooth enough for painting, folio surface coating or veneer surface coating.